Discord
__TOC__ Use in fan fiction Discord is occasionally used as a returning villain in some fan works. In some, he once again tries to plunge Equestria into chaos, while others show him with a tragic past which drove him to his current state. In some fanfics, he assists the Mane 6 in stopping a powerful threat from taking over/destroying Equestria. In one fanfic, he enters a relationship with Princess Celestia, while in another he helps the Mane 6 defeat his brother Order. In The Human Elements of Harmony, half of Discord's soul made it's way to Earth, where he takes the form of Christopher Drocsid and becomes mayor of Wilmont, New York. There, with an army of Pegasi and unicorns, he feeds off the chaos of Earth and plans to take control of both the human world and Equestria. Use in fan videos Discord has been used in a fair amount of videos. Some depict his work rather than himself, while others try to go into his family life. Still others are out there where Discord is shown as a brute beast bent on devouring the world of Equestria and its citizens. An example of this portrayal is PONY.MOV. Some videos include The way through the World of Discord, which is based off of the original video, The way Through Mishicbatllaban, Daddy Discord, a slideshow based off a song created with the same title, and Discord vs Fry Dance Off, which is just a looped clip of Fry and Discord dancing in their respective scenes to the music known as "The Hustle". Relationships Princess Celestia Discord is commonly shipped with Princess Celestia, with many works of fan fiction portraying them as exes that broke up when Princess Celestia and Princess Luna used the elements of harmony on him the first time. In such stories where Discord x Celestia shipping is a focus, Discord escapes from his prison, and somehow the two get into a relationship once again. Other times it is simply referred to. This shipping is commonly referred to as Celesticord or Dislestia. Pinkie Pie Discord is also commonly shipped with Pinkie Pie, albeit mush less in fan fiction. This is probably due to how much Pinkie Pie enjoyed the benefits of Discord's chaos in the episode The Return of Harmony Part 1 where she specifically asked her friends if they were sure they wanted to stop eternal chaos from consuming Equestria when it came with chocolate rain. Also her in show character is quite random and chaotic as it is, something fanfic writers pounce upon when they need an excuse to have Discord fall in love with Pinkie. The romantic version of this shipping is commonly referred to as Pinkiecord or Dispie. Fluttershy Fluttershy, for reasons that were not immediately apparent in until Keep Calm and Flutter On, has quite a bit of shipping with Discord as well. This ship is commonly referred to as Discordshy, Disshy, or Fluttercord. Discordshy is also one of the nicknames for Fluttershy when she was corrupted by Discord’s chaos. Screwball Also, though not a romantic shipping, Screwball, the pony seen in the episode The Return of Harmony Part 2, has at least two depictions of her as Discord's daughter, thanks to the PMV Daddy Discord. Gallery :Discord image gallery See also * References Category:Official characters